dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fantajia
Hey What the fuck are you doing? We don't need 10 fucking pictures of Haseo in Returner. What the fuck is wrong with you? If I could disable your upload rights, I would, but I can't. So you're banned for 3 days. You didn't need us to tell you what you did was fucking idiotic. Kulaguy 20:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sigh. Your uploads are horrible. The quality of the images are worse than the ones we already have. Don't upload LINK images unless the character doesn't have an image, or its actual full body character art, which I doubt you'll find anytime soon. Kulaguy 19:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :What the hell do you mean it's most safe? All I see is you uploading pics from crappy youtube videos. As I said before, we don't need anymore LINK images unless it's full body character art. Kulaguy 19:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Uploads I'll catch it while it’s early. I know this is silly but can you get more of the characters’ lower halves for the uploads? Outlaw630 17:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Holy... 92 uploads? Most of that was just unnecessary, really... You just devastated the default listings for the Recent changes page. On the other hand, I'll admit that they're for the most part clearer without that blur on the bottom half. What causes that, anyway?--OtakuD50 19:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, try to put your response where the actual comment is. It's confusing having to go between two pages for the same discussion. Second of all, sign your comments. Finally, this doesn't displease me, it displeases the person that's currently reversing what you did. What displeases me is one user making mass changes without so much as a single warning of intention.--OtakuD50 20:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Good work. Your using the CCS reader to get the files right? Can you look an image of Sieg (2). Outlaw630 21:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I have all the images of the game, therefore, the artworks of all the characters. Sieg (2) has exactly the same skin as Sieg, nothing changes. Fantajia 23:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Nothing like Piroshi ACT 2? Outlaw630 11:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I demand (please) the Aura and Zefie images. All of them. --Rpg 00:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Use I was messing with the program for the CCS the other day. Is it supposed to show nothing, after its succeeded? Where is the output folder? I've used it before,, but never figured how to work it. How did you work it? There's an image of Kite I want... Outlaw630 23:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :It is not enough to make two to three clicks to have the pictures of the game is much more complicated than that. It takes several software to extract the various files correctly without modification, otherwise the files will not be recognized. I have over ~ 3000 images. (.hack//Link), it would take too much time to upload all the artwork here. Fantajia 13:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh? That doesn't explain much. I'm asking directly so no beating? Did you use a program in combination with CCSOBJ to obtain images files if so what. I don't care about the 3000 +. I'm searching for things I want myself. Also aren't we suppossed to keep topics on the pages of origin. Like this see? Outlaw630 00:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::No worries, I figured out the problem. Thanks.Outlaw630 11:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC)